


Minute To Midnight

by Silent_So_Long



Series: I Started Off With Nothing [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki visits Thor for a New Year's Eve party and matters are finally resolved between them. (Thor AU in which everyone is still human!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minute To Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to my previous work ["I Started Off With Nothing (And I Still Have Most Of It Left)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/620480) As such, the events in this fic quite likely won't make a lot of sense, unless you've read that one first.

The snow skirled down from the sky, as Loki huddled his way through the streets of New York. The late December chill was blistering, and even Loki’s scarf and overcoat did little to shield the worst of it from the lean lines of his body. He’d thought he had a greater tolerance for the cold and the snow than most, yet the Big Apple was proving him wrong on all counts. 

He made his way towards the apartment where he knew Thor lived, expectations for yet another party thrilling through him. It had been slightly less than a week since Christmas, with all the warmth and turkey that that festivity entailed; while he’d been pleasantly surprised at Thor‘s previous invitation, little did he suspect that he would be invited to yet another party, at Thor’s apartment once again. He wondered if he would receive the same near-warm reception from his fellow guests again. 

He plunged inside the warmth of the lobby, hands still pushed deep within the confines of his pockets, shoulders hunched against the cold that had been long left to the streets. The skies outside had been dark with the onset of an early twilight, while inside, every light was blazing, adding to the warmth of the interior. Loki was dazzled momentarily from the shift in light and he blinked rapidly, trying to clear his light soaked vision as he made his way over to the elevator banks. He pressed the lift call button, before stepping inside when the cab arrived. He was glad to note that he rode the elevator alone for the duration of the fourteen floor ride; Loki was in no mood for awkward, meaningless small talk with perfect strangers. Despite the lonely ride, he was glad to finally reach the appropriate floor, and for the doors to swish silently open. 

He strode down the corridor towards Thor‘s apartment, yet unlike the week previously, there were no sounds of music emanating from Thor‘s rooms. He raised one hand as soon as he reached the appropriate door, and waited the obligatory few seconds for Thor to reach it, and for the wooden barrier to swing open. 

“Loki,” Thor said, in his usual loud tones, accompanied by his familiar wide smile. “You came.” 

“How could I not? You bade me attend, and so I came,” Loki said, formally, with a slight bow towards the other man.

Thor wrinkled his nose in barely disguised amusement.

“Sometimes, you are more than a little amusing, brother,” Thor said, stepping back from the door to allow Loki entrance. 

“I try my best,” Loki said, quietly, voice dipping down to almost a drawling purr.

Thor smiled, one large hand resting briefly upon Loki’s shoulder in his usual over familiar way, before he swung the door closed, stepping out of Loki’s way to do so. Loki was surprised to find that the apartment was otherwise empty. His eyebrows raised, even as he felt Thor’s hands upon his shoulders again, and Thor’s polite rumble of a question as to whether he could take Loki‘s coat. Loki slipped his arms from the sleeves and allowed the other man to take the coat away, eyes scanning the empty apartment as though he expected perhaps Fandral to pop out of some hidden corner with his usual jolly and sometimes mocking laugh. 

“What is wrong, brother?” Thor asked, finally noticing Loki’s protracted silence and the way his eyes scanned the apartment.

“Are your other guests perhaps late?” Loki hazarded the guess, suddenly feeling a stab of jealousy that he might not be the only guest in attendance after all. “The snow is particularly bad tonight.” 

“Is it? I had not noticed,” Thor replied, a little hastily. “And you are my only guest tonight, Loki. The others had parties to attend elsewhere, anyway. I wished to get to know you a little better.” 

Loki’s eyebrows raised, yet he couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at his lips and curved the corners into a smug smirk. Thor noticed the smirk and grinned back, stepping a little too close to Loki, raising one hand and Loki wondered then if perhaps Thor wanted to rest his palm against his cheek. He stared at Thor at close range, daring him to go ahead with the gesture, just to see if he would. Thor’s hand disappointingly dropped to his side and he stepped away again, gaze turning to look towards the kitchen.

“A drink, perhaps?” Thor asked, loud voice filling the silence with loud music of its own. “What’s your poison? Will a vodka be sufficient?”

“I should like that, thank you,” Loki said, still feeling a little too formal and out of place. “And vodka sounds perfectly fine.” 

Thor nodded, and gestured for Loki to follow him through. Loki followed Thor through and rested one hand upon Thor’s back while the other man poured the drinks. Thor leant a little too closely into Loki’s touch, Loki couldn’t help but notice; he smiled to himself in a private aside. It seemed as though Thor’s body was betraying itself, despite the other man’s hesitation over touching Loki’s cheek previously; Loki could tell when there was clear interest, and when there wasn’t. He ran his hand down to the small of Thor’s back, and felt the shiver working its way through Thor’s body. 

He wondered then when Thor had realised that he harboured feelings for him; Loki himself had realized he’d been more than a little attracted to Thor at Christmas, yet that attraction had been rooted far further into their shared past than that. Christmas had been a time of acknowledgement, a time of truth for the one who lied, even if he’d felt he couldn’t follow through with such truths. Now he sensed his chance; Thor, in inviting him alone to his apartment, had offered him more than just the one invitation it seemed. 

He smiled and came out of his reverie when Thor handed him his drink, fingers brushing together lightly, Loki smiling a little at the flush that suddenly crept over Thor’s face. They remained silent, until Thor gestured for him to go through to the living room.

“Take a seat,” Thor said, suddenly sounding awkward.

Loki did, movements as graceful as they ever were, as he settled upon the couch; Thor sat beside him, a little too closely, thighs aligned. Loki did not attempt to move away; Thor smiled again, a little triumphantly, Loki thought. 

They remained sitting, making small talk, and hatching plans for the ice cream parlour, Thor getting up every now and again for refills. The hour drew late, ticking ever closer to midnight and the advent of a new year. Thor kept glancing at the clock upon the wall, chewing his lower lip in an obvious sign of uncharacteristic nervousness. Loki could feel the tension throbbing through the other’s body and he briefly touched Thor’s thigh to bring the other man’s attentions back to himself again. Thor swung his head round and smiled at him, yet said nothing, a questioning look in his eyes. 

“Are you well, brother? You seem peculiarly tense,” Loki said, softly.

Thor’s eyebrows raised at that; his voice, when he spoke, was quietly amused.

“That is the first time you’ve ever called me brother, Loki,” Thor said. “I thought that that was my name for you.” 

Loki merely shrugged at that, unaware until then that he’d even used the name. Thor pointedly didn’t answer Loki’s question, so Loki allowed the matter to drop for now. Conversation returned to the parlour, yet Loki cold see that Thor’s attentions were still elsewhere. He checked the clock again and nodded to himself.

“It’s almost time,” Thor said, as he pointed up at the clock‘s face.

Loki followed his finger and saw that it was a minute to midnight. They sat then in reverential silence, until the hand had clicked past the midnight hour. Loki turned to face Thor and a small sound of surprise leaked past his lips when Thor leant in, warm lips closing over his own, claiming his mouth in a heated, yet tentative kiss. Loki couldn’t have said that he was surprised; months of near brotherly closeness that could have been construed by others as outright flirting had had to be leading somewhere. That Thor’s mouth fitted so very nicely over his own didn’t surprise him either; the kiss, Loki found, was warmly pleasant and not unwanted. 

When Thor’s tongue teased at the seam of his lips, Loki opened, finally giving into Thor and everything he’d been aching for for months. Thor rumbled his approval, one hand rising to cup the back of Loki’s head, fingers pressing into dark strands as he deepened the kiss, mouth working hard against Loki’s. Loki met his kiss with heat and fire of his own, tongue tracing patterns against Thor’s own, dick a sudden heated line in his pants. Thor was the first to break away, looking wrecked from merely a kiss.

“I have waited so long just to do that, Loki,” Thor breathed against Loki’s kiss bitten lips.

“Me, too,” Loki said, before Thor’s mouth found his again, closing his lips against further words.

Loki closed his eyes, lost himself to Thor, hands running over broad chest and shoulders, erection an almost painful bulge now. He felt Thor’s hand descend into his lap, long fingers soon pressing against Loki’s cock; Thor drew away, eyes lust blown suddenly. Loki shook his head, asking for silence, silence which Thor gave to him. Loki pressed his own hand over Thor’s, applying gentle friction as he rubbed their joined fingers over his cock. He threw his head back when Thor complied, palm heavy and willing against him. Loki could feel his time building, climax nearing and he gave into sweet release, Thor’s name a sudden shout against empty air as his body arched up from the couch. Thor watched him, chest heaving now, dick a prominent bulge in his own pants now.

Loki laid back, slender lines of his body relaxing back against the soft cushions of the couch. Thor watched him, at the languid way that Loki rested, eyes drooping closed as though Loki slept. Thor had to admit that he’d never seen a sight so beautiful, nor a man so beautiful as Loki before. He felt a sudden jealous need to posses Loki then, to claim him as his; he hoped that Loki felt the same way.

Loki’s eyes drifted open, as he felt the weight of Thor’s gaze upon him; he saw the bare possessive need in Thor’s gaze. He smiled, then and held one hand out to Thor, inviting him in with a silent command. Thor went willingly, resting between Loki and the back of the couch awkwardly, hands running eagerly over Loki’s body now that he knew it was permitted. Loki shivered beneath Thor’s touch , eyes closing as Thor touched him, fingers probing for the spots that made Loki moan the loudest. The fact that Thor seemed to have an ineffable sense of just where to touch made Loki feel that this was right, that this was meant to be and when Thor stopped, he bit back a tortured curse.

“Don’t stop,” Loki said, with one eye open and looking at Thor.

“We shouldn’t do this, not so soon,” Thor said, but the eager, hungry look in his eyes made mockery of his words.

“I’m not looking for a gentleman tonight, brother,” Loki growled out. “I’m looking to get fucked, preferably by you.” 

Thor looked surprised at Loki’s blatant show of profanity, yet no less aroused for it. Instead, he awkwardly rose to his feet, one large hand extended for Loki to take. Loki almost hesitated, yet he placed his much cooler hand into Thor’s warmer one and allowed the other man to haul him to his feet. Loki moved stiffly, all too aware of the sticky, uncomfortable patch in his pants; Thor noticed that discomfort and laughed, blond haired head thrown back with the force of it. Loki smiled, yet still placed his feet carefully upon the thickly carpeted floor, carefulness adding extra grace to his gait. Thor soon moved them into the bedroom, nervous gestures suddenly becoming apparent, as though he wasn’t quite sure what to do. Loki leant in, rubbed his cheek against Thor’s before pressing a scant, teasing kiss against the other man’s ear; he stepped away, shedding his tie and jacket as he did so. Thor watched him, interest clear in his eyes as Loki made a sinuous dance out of removing his clothes, each layer dropping to the floor until his slender frame was completely revealed.

Thor stepped forwards, one hand spanning across the left hand side of Loki’s chest, perpetually tanned skin darker than Loki’s own. He rubbed one thumb experimentally over Loki’s nipple; Loki reacted, pebbled nub hardening beneath Thor’s ministrations, purring hiss leaking past exposed teeth. Loki reached up, slender hands tugging at the buttons of Thor’s shirt, pulling the discs free from their holes until Thor’s chest gaped out of the material. Loki let his hands explore, Thor chuckling as Loki touched his muscled body reverently. Loki bent and kissed Thor’s collar-bone; Thor sighed and slid his arms easily around Loki’s waist. He lifted the other man easily, as though Loki weighed less than he actually did, placing him a little roughly upon the bed; Loki laughed, not minding the rough treatment at all. He allowed his legs to fall open, inviting Thor in with a glance and a well placed hand upon his thigh.

“Must you be so tempting when I’m still mostly dressed?” Thor said, a tortured rumble to his tone.

“I must, I must,” Loki teased, cocking one eyebrow at Thor. 

Thor growled at Loki, before he shed his clothes as quickly as fumbling, too eager hands would allow him. Loki watched with interest, enjoying the play of light over exposed rippling muscles; Thor was much leaner in the waist than Loki would have supposed possible, although the leanness wasn‘t displeasing to him. Thor made one stop beside Loki, pulling an unopened box of condoms and lube from the bedside cabinet. Loki raised one eyebrow again at that; that Thor hadn’t seen any action recently surprised him. When Thor cast a glance at him, confusion over Loki’s surprised look in his eyes, Loki merely smiled.

“Afraid I’ll get pregnant, brother?” Loki asked, as he gestured to the condoms languidly. 

“Come again?” Thor asked, with a laugh. “I was merely being courteous; I wouldn’t want our first time to be unprotected, after all.”

“First time? Are you perhaps hoping for more than just tonight?” Loki asked, reaching for Thor when the other man crawled up into the crook of his legs.

“Of course. Aren’t you?” Thor asked, puzzled.

“Of course,” Loki said, and he found that for once, his words were far from a lie. 

He’d promised the world and still more to his previous partners and then had promptly left them all when the morning came. He surprised himself by not wishing to do the same to Thor, although he wasn’t quite so sure what it was about the other man that had trapped him so. Thor nodded, obviously pleased by Loki’s acceptance of further couplings, even before the first had transpired.

Loki watched as Thor spread lube over his thick fingers, hand dipping down low to ease between Loki’s legs. Loki hissed at the first burn of penetration, muscles easing by increments when Thor soothed him through it with well placed words and caresses. Loki’s head fell back, eyes closed, mouth open, moans of encouragement soon purring in his throat as Thor continued to prepare him. Thor soon pulled away, to roll a condom over his erection, before he hooked one of Loki’s legs about his waist. Loki waited, body tense as he felt the first push of Thor inside him; Thor was bigger than expected. Loki held onto him through it until Thor was completely sheathed inside him, before the other man waited patiently for Loki to relax. 

When Loki was ready, he nodded at Thor, and Thor began to thrust inside him. Loki soon lost himself to the feel of Thor inside him, eyes drifting over Thor’s lax face as the other man grew closer to climax. Thor’s eyes were hooded, pleasure writ large upon his face as they slowly coupled; Loki came with a choked cry of Thor’s name, climax staining their skin upon release. Thor fell after him, release caught by the condom as he shivered his climax over Loki. He eased away when it was over, to lay beside Loki. Loki, not necessarily a cuddler after sex, was glad to note that Thor didn't seem to be either, although the kisses that came fifteen minutes later were very welcome indeed. 

Loki drifted into sleep that night more contented than he’d felt in a while, as though he’d won some personal battle he hadn’t even been aware of fighting. Thor’s snores fell upon his ears as he drifted down down down into sleep, Thor’s large hand a comforting weight as it rested almost possessively upon Loki’s lean stomach.

~~~

The morning wasn’t as awkward as Loki had expected it might be, despite the fact that he’d slept with his boss as well as his friend. As he spiralled up and out of sleep, he first became aware of Thor’s kisses landing upon his shoulder, warm mouth coupled with scratchy beard against cool skin. Loki smiled, chest rising and falling in sated awareness, even as Thor’s hand trailed downwards, fingers brushing lightly over Loki’s semi-heard cock. Loki shifted a little further against Thor; a small murmur of encouragement leaking past his lips even as he steadfastly kept his eyes closed. Thor’s rumble of a laugh vibrated against his shoulder, reaching deep inside Loki and producing sympathetic vibrations within his gut. Thor’s grip upon him was firm, yet soft as the other man stroked him into full hardness; Loki then became aware of how aroused Thor was by the way that the other man shifted against him, hard cock brushing up against his thigh.

“Mornin’, Loki,” Thor mumbled, sleep making his words thick and almost drugged. 

Loki mumbled something incomprehensible, preferring Thor to do most of the work that morning. Thor, as if picking up on Loki’s laziness, laughed again, hand picking up the pace and wringing gasps of surprised pleasure from Loki’s mouth. Loki’s back arched from the bed, eyes opening at last as he achieved climax, releasing himself over Thor’s hand. He sank back against the bed with a rumbling sigh, blinking in the early morning light that washed over the ceiling. It was still grey, Loki saw, with that ethereal, silent quality that only snow could imbue the air with. He felt a slight chill against his skin as he moved slightly away from Thor’s heat; he immediately turned back into Thor’s body again, more to glean warmth than through any true need for cuddling.

“What time is it?” Loki asked, voice a sleepy purr.

Thor shuddered a little against him, dropping a quick kiss against Loki’s mouth; Loki was too surprised to return it, yet that didn't seem to matter to Thor. He smiled, before replying.

“A little after nine, brother,” he said. “We still have time for a little quickie before breakfast. That is if you still want me.” 

“Oh, I still want you,” Loki said, drawing the words out in drawling amusement. “Whatever gave you the idea that I perhaps didn’t?”

Thor merely shrugged, broad shoulders moving easily with that one gesture. Loki leant in then, closing his eyes as his mouth met Thor’s and it was only then that he realized that it was the first time he’d initiated kisses with Thor. Thor didn’t seem to mind it, however; instead, his mouth was warm and an already familiar weight and pressure against Loki’s own, tongue a flickering tease inside Loki’s mouth. Loki didn’t protest when Thor eased his legs apart with one of his own, finger tracing around the tight ring of muscles that surrounded Loki’s hole. Loki moaned, breath hitching with the need to be taken then and there, to be taken roughly perhaps if Thor would permit it, to be marked as Thor’s possession. 

Thor drew away to retrieve the lube abandoned from the night before; he made as quick a work as possible of preparing Loki before he eased on top of him, thrusting inside him with a deep groan. Loki arched up into Thor’s body, feeling the smooth wall of his chest moving against him as Thor thrust into him, large hand trapping Loki’s slender wrists high above his sleep mussed head. Loki felt a rush of a thrill punch through him then; Thor’s grip on his wrists was an unshakable pressure, almost grinding bones together with the force of it. Loki cried out as Thor thrust harder, sharp groans leaking past loose lips as Thor rolled his hips hard and fast against Loki, almost as though Thor himself believed it to be the last time they would ever be truly together, trying to make it memorable for the both of them. 

Thor felt his climax coil through him, crashing through him at how responsive Loki was beneath him and he cried out, Loki’s name almost lost within wordless cries as his release claimed him. Loki arched up into Thor, wrists still trapped by Thor’s hand, and he came untouched between them, climax ripped from him by Thor’s inherent need.

Loki felt Thor’s weight ease away, hand letting go of his wrists, yet he didn’t move his arms from where they’d been held. Instead, he lay listless and sated, body comfortably numb and pleasured. They remained silent, and still did not cuddle together, although Thor moved his hand, fingers pressing against Loki’s hip as though the other man craved comfort from even that small touch, but was afraid that Loki would refuse him. When Loki didn’t move or make protest, Thor became bolder, hand resting fully upon Loki’s thigh, thumb rubbing gently against Loki’s cool skin. Still they remained silent, until Thor quietly fell asleep once more.

~~~

As the winter slowly rolled into spring, the weather changed with it, snow flurries replaced by calmer weather and slightly more elevated temperatures. The air was crisp with the waking of the earth, still detectable over the fumes of passing vehicles. The Asgardian Ice Cream Parlour’s trade began flourishing again, blooming as the trees bloomed and customers began to return for icy delicacies when the weather grew steadily hotter.

Although Thor and Loki did not acknowledge their relationship aloud to others, that it existed at all was obvious. Glances and swift kisses were stolen, easily picked up by Sif and her fellow co workers, touches that had been merely proprietary in passing were now openly so, Loki leaning into Thor’s touch every time that Thor laid a hand upon his back, his shoulder, his hip. Loki went to Thor first, sometimes, one arm sliding around Thor’s waist when a female customer became too chatty. Although Loki’s obviously jealous touches did little to deter potential hopeful bed-mates, said touches did not go unnoticed by those who actually worked there.

~~~

Easter

Loki sat outside in the back yard of Asgardian Ice Cream Parlour, chewing slowly at his sandwich. He’d taken advantage of the warmer weather by spending time alone, although he had the hope that Thor would join him. Thor didn’t disappoint; his large frame soon blocked out the sun and sent Loki momentarily into shadow. Loki waited until Thor had settled beside him, one cookie held out between them as though it were a peace offering that wasn’t needed. Loki took the cookie, smiling his silent thanks at Thor, before placing the biscuit upon his lap, to be savoured after his sandwich. He was used to Thor’s offerings of food by now, almost as though Thor was trying to fatten him up, although Loki steadfastly refused to gain weight, body still slender despiteThor’s cakes and bscuits.

“I think when someone offers you a biscuit, said someone deserves a kiss, brother,” Thor said, amusement colouring his voice and sending warmth to round out his tone. 

“I would say in turn that said someone was asking too much,” Loki said, even as he leant in to press a kiss against the corner of Thor’s mouth.

“A real one, Loki,” Thor said, with a deep and rumbling laugh.

Loki pretended weariness, yet his kiss when it came was slow and deep. Thor’s mouth closed over his own and Loki could taste cinnamon and sugar upon Thor’s mouth and tongue, and the rich, creamy taste of lingering ice cream. Loki leant in still further, stroking his tongue deep inside Thor’s mouth eagerly, and Thor chuckled against him, even as he deepened the kiss himself. 

A smattering of coughing ended their kiss abruptly, as Sif settled herself on the other side of Thor, where there was still some room left upon the floor. Her eyebrows were raised, even as an amused smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” she asked, even as she ripped open her sandwich wrappings. “I can leave again, if I am.” 

“You may stay,” Loki said, a little imperiously, to which Sif’s eyebrows rose higher.

Her smile grew, even as she bit into her sandwich. 

“I am most indebted to you, King Loki,” she said, words muffled by bread and by turkey. 

Loki merely smiled and returned to his own sandwich, even as Thor eased one arm possessively around Loki’s shoulders, hand coming to rest upon Loki’s chest. Loki leant back easily into the embrace, the warmth of Thor seeping into his body, much welcomed and familiar. Thor’s thumb traced patterns against his chest, even as Thor bit into his own sandwich; Sif’s eyebrows rose again at such outward displays of affection between the couple. That they’d showed this much affection was unusual; most kisses, hugs and caresses were confined to quick snatches and private spaces, and the one time that Thor dared give Loki a blow job at work, had been performed in the privacy of Thor’s office. Thor turned and saw that Sif was watching them, silently. He smiled and pressed a kiss against Loki’s cheek, a kiss that went ignored by Loki himself, too busy with a mouthful of sandwich at the time. 

“Just so you know, Sif, we’re actually together now,” Thor said, awkwardly, to Sif. 

Loki snorted in amusement at Thor’s awkward statement, yet did nothing to contribute anything smoother, himself. Sif however didn’t seem to require further comment from Loki; her eyes rolled in weary affection, and she smirked at them, both.

“Yes, we all sort of gathered that months ago,” she said, primly. “Neither of you were exactly hiding the fact you were partners, you know.” 

She fell silent, and returned to her sandwich; Loki, however, waited for the judgement he knew was about to come and a slide back to her previous resentment and jealousy she’d once shown him. 

“It’s about time, too,” Sif said, finally, voice so soft it was almost lost to the sounds of traffic nearby. 

“Thank you,” Loki was the first to offer, surprised by Sif’s decidedly non-vocal blessing of their relationship.

She merely shrugged, as though her blessing should have come as naturally to her as to anyone else. They remained silent, then, confident in their new found peace with one another to eat in companionable silence.

~~~

Summer returned again, and with it the heat, sending shimmering waves scalding up from the pavements and the cars that flashed past in bright waves. Loki, fully settled in now into the Ice Cream Parlour, could barely remember things as they had been a year ago for him. They seemed to belong to another time, memories that belonged to someone else and were never his own.

He sighed as he walked into the parlour, and was greeted by a friendly smile from Fandral. Thor was standing beside him and his grin was more genuine; he waited until Loki had managed to sidle behind the counter before openly kissing him. Loki was laughing, and pushing against Thor’s broad shoulders when the kiss ended; Thor smiled back at him yet didn’t relinquish his hold upon the slighter man. Loki soon stopped protesting when Thor’s mouth descended upon his again for another kiss, and made Loki forget about everything else around him.


End file.
